


Not Falling

by shippingismyaddiction (itsmeash)



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/shippingismyaddiction
Summary: Summer Newman was not falling for Theo Vanderway. She just wasn't. Nope. Not at all. They were simply two adults going out on dates, having fun, and having sex. There was never any official DTRing between them and there would never be. They were only just... sort of friends. Friends with benefits, that's it. That's what they were. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends with benefits. Summer Newman was not falling for Theo Vanderway.





	Not Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING.

She was not falling for Theo. She wasn't.

All it had taken was one picture posted to her social media. Only one. An innocent picture at that. One innocent picture of her and Theo was all it took for everything to go boom. There was an explosion of comments and replies... more than Summer remembered ever getting before. None of them were what she expected.

Scrolling through the comments and replies sections, Summer couldn't believe the things she was reading.

_"are you two dating?"_

_"so gorgeous. i ship it!_

_"y'all would make the cutest babies ever."_

_"You two look so in love!"_

_"I see sparks!"_

_"sooooooo hottttttttttt!"_

_"awwwwwwww. so darn cute."_

Summer clicks her phone off, and throws it onto the table next to her. She sits back in her lounge chair and replays all the comments in her head. Pictures are said to tell a thousand words. And maybe the one she had posted did just that. But how could so many people misread the picture? There was no way she was misreading it.

She was not falling for, or already was in lov with, Theo. No way.

Summer Newman was _not _falling for Theo Vanderway. She just wasn't. Nope. Not at all. They were simply two adults going out on dates, having fun, and having sex. There was never any official DTRing between them and there would never be. They were only just... sort of friends. Friends with benefits, that's it. That's what they were. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends with benefits. Summer Newman was _not _falling for Theo Vanderway.

.

.

.

.

.

Until maybe she was.


End file.
